


Uma Visita de Natal

by carolss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Castiel apareceu no quarto logo após ela acabar de rezar dizendo que ela precisava falar com ele.





	Uma Visita de Natal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lungbarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lungbarrow/gifts).



Castiel apareceu no quarto logo após ela acabar de rezar dizendo que ela precisava falar com ele. Claire estava grata por ele ter aparecido tão rápido, especialmente considerando o dia que era. Talvez ele tivesse algo angelical relacionado a data para fazer e mesmo se não fosse era capaz de  os Winchesters ficariam secretamente putos por ela chamar Castiel para longe deles no natal, mas ela decidiu,que se dane eles não tinham um monopólio sobre ele, não importa o que eles achassem.

“Claire qual o problema ?” Castiel disse pouco após de aparecer, checando os arredores do quarto de Claire.

“Quem disse que eu tenho um problema ?”

“Na sua oração você disse que você precisava falar comigo”

“Bem eu acho que precisava talvez tenha sido um termo forte demais, é mais que eu queria falar com você. Sabe é natal”

“O aniversário do messias”

“Sim e culturalmente o dia que você passa com família”

Demorou alguns segundos até que a ficha caísse para Castiel, mas quando caíu. Ele bem tentativamente perguntou só para ter certeza que ele não havia interpretado a situação erroneamente :

“Você pensa em mim como sua família ?”

“Yeah, eu acho que sim. Algo como um tio estranho”

“Eu suponho que se encaixa, sobrinha estranha”

“Aqui” ela disse e entregou a ele um embrulho que só agora ele havia notado que estava na mesa de cabeceira.

Era um cachecol azul, da cor dos olhos dele, da cor dos olhos dela. Era o primeiro presente de natal que ele havia recebido em sua longa vida.

“Provavelmente foi um presente idiota.Eu não sei se você sente frio, provavelmente não”

“Eu gostei. Obrigado” ele disse e bem tentativamente abraçou ela.

“De nada, tio”


End file.
